Malec An Untitled Project
by RedPheonixWitch
Summary: Continues moments after the Kiss
1. Taster

General POV

As Maryse walked out of the hall, Alec's head was buzzing with adrenaline. His eyes were still blurred, but through it all his Anker was Magnus. The one thing he could see, the only thing that made sense was Magnus.

For years Alec had been hiding, afraid of what would happen if he were to tell the truth. But now he had, Alec felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, like for years he had been struggling to breath and now he finally could. The world seemed to have changed around him in the mere moments since the kiss. Some were happy, some were confused but sadly a few were disgusted. Alec looked at his sister Izzy she looked proud of him, because she knew he could now finally be happy. He looked at his Parabatai Jace, who genuinely looked happy for him. He looked at Magnus and saw all the love, hope and affection in his eyes. The mystery standing in front of him was no longer holding up a shield to protect himself.

Magnus was unable to move. The Shadowhunter in front of him had completely surprised him, when Magnus had came through the doors to the great hall never had he thought something like this would happen. For months Magnus had known that Alec was just holding a front and he kept trying to get through to him, to show him what it could be like to finally be stop hiding from everyone.

Magnus's heart was rushing, it was like nothing he had felt before. It was like he had been dreaming for years, stuck in something, but now he could see. He had told Alec the truth, that for years he had shut himself off from feeling anything for anyone, man or women. Magnus had finally realized what Alec had done to him, Alec had woken him up, woken him up from the daze he had been stuck in for century's. Alec had made him want to love again.

As Simon and Izzy walked up to Magnus and Alec, Simon started to go on about some mundane movie. Alec looked at his sister and saw that she looked at Simon the same way that Clary had been looking at Jace for the past few weeks, with the same love and hope for something that could never be. He saw that Simon had stopped talking and decided to say something. "Who invited the vampire" He said. Alec saw Izzy try to hide a smile along with Magnus "Seriously" Simon said with disbelief . . .

 **Hi guys this is a wee taster of what is to come, i will be going into depth about their relationship and a bit about sizzy's relationship. I know its short but as people say Short and sweet. I will update once i get 5 Reviews.**

 **XOXO**

 **-RedPheonixWitch**


	2. Late Nights

A Few Days Later

General POV

3 days 4 Hours and 37 Minutes since Jace left with Valentine, since Alec had to hold clary back from following him through the portal.

Alec's head was spinning yet again, but not for the best. At least Jocelyn is back now, maybe she can shed some light into what is happening.

"Alec?" Clary spoke out. It snapped him out of my thoughts and back into the very real, hectic world. "Yea, I was just..." Alec started but couldn't find the word he was looking for. "Thinking" Clary said. "Yea, it's just with everything going on... it's nice to escape, even if for only a minute" He said. " Izzy found out what ship there on, so that means we can get Jace back" Clary said with a grin growing on her face. Alec couldn't figure out how she deals with it, all of the pain and stress.

The conversation with Clary ended shortly after that causing Alec's mind to sink back down to a place where he had gone through with the wedding, maybe Jace would still be here maybe it wouldn't slowly be kill me inside to be without Magnus, maybe it would kill me even more. Did I tell Magnus that this wouldn't work because I'm pulling up my shield again? Alec thought, until Magnus was standing in front of him. Alec was sure that this was a dream, but there he was standing there close enough for Alec to touch. Alec had to try and stop himself from collapsing into Magnus's arms. "Alexander, why are you here." Alec looked around, at some point he had started walking and surprisingly he had walked all the way to Magnus's apartment "I... I" Alec started but if he had a chance to continue, every front was holding up would fall and he would break down.

Magnus was still trying to figure out why Alec was at his door, that was until Alec attempted to speak. "Come inside" Magnus said moving out the way to let him in. Alec walked inside and stood he felt as if his feet were glued to the ground he couldn't move, Everything was breaking down. Magnus saw that Alec was mess and didn't ask any questions. He could also tell that Alec hadn't slept since the last time Magnus had saw him. "Down there to the left" Magnus said directing Alec to the spare bedroom. At first Alec had no idea why Magnus had directed him to the spare bedroom. Alec walked through to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. When he looked in the mirror he saw the bags under his eyes and soon realized why Magnus had directed him to this room. He lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

After about half an hour Magnus went to check on Alec, when he walked into the room he found Alec sound asleep. Magnus went back through to the study to carry on working. Even after many attempts to carry on all Magnus could think about was the Shadowhunter asleep in the next room. Then suddenly Magnus heard a loud cry from the spare room. Magnus rushed to find Alec screaming, but he wasn't awake he was having a nightmare. Magnus gently shook Alec walking him up, Alec had tears streaming down his face. Magnus just held Alec as he sobbed into Magnus's chest getting the blue silk shirt he had on soaked, but Magnus didn't care. Alec's cry's started to die down until he had fallen asleep. Even after Alec had fallen asleep Magnus continued to hold Alec.

A few hours later Alec slowly started to wake up. Unaware he was being held, until Magnus started to stir. Alec started remember what happened earlier, He had another nightmare. This one had been more vivid then the last. He could see Jace, he could see the ship but Jace was being wiped by Valentine until he was pushed into the ocean by Alec. He knew it was just a dream but it felt so real. Magnus looked down at Alec and saw that he was awake. It looked to be about 7:00 so Magnus decided to get up and get some breakfast. "Good Morning" Magnus said sweetly to Alec. Alec wanted to tell Magnus how he really felt, but Alec feared it was to late.

They walked through to the living room Alec sat down and Magnus got some coffee to appear for them. "Magnus, I – I need to tell you the truth" Alec said. Magnus stared a him with confusion "The truth about what Alexander?" Magnus asked. "The reason why I brought up the immortality thing." Alec said waiting for permission to go on. Magnus gave him a nod so Alec continued. "I brought it up because I'm scared, I'm scared about losing someone else, And I don't want to hurt you." Alec stopped for a second to collect his thoughts "Because eventually I will either die, hurting you or you'll realize that you've made a mistake and leave me" Alec said feeling better instantaneously. Magnus took a few moments before he replied "Alec, like I said before I can't see the future and yes its true you will at some point or another die. But all that matters is the time that we have now, and I haven't made a mistake wanting to be with you isn't a mistake" Magnus said. Alec's head started to spin again, he thought about all the scenarios on how this relationship could end but was it really worth it? "Alec whether it's me or the next person that comes along at some point you may well end up with heart break. The question you should be asking is are willing to risk getting hurt for something that could be amazing and wonderful?" Magnus said. Alec suddenly decided what he would choose "Yes"…

 **Hey Guys! Thanks so much for 5 reviews! I hope you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it. 5 more reviews and I will post before next Sunday if not ill see you on Sunday!**

 **XOXO**

 **-RedPheonixWitch**


	3. Worrying News

_**Hey Guys so sorry I've taken so long to update. this one is short but i should update again soon.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story Cassandra Claire owns the world characters etc.**_

* * *

General POV

"Yes?" Magnus questioned. "I'm willing to take the risk" Alec replied. Magnus smiled causing Alec to smile back. Magnus started to slowly lean in, just before he was about to kiss Alec, Alec's phone went off. "You should get that, it must be important." Magnus replied. Please don't be the Institute, anything but the Institute.

Alec continued to talk on the phone for what must have been a few minutes until the call ended and Alec looked over at Magnus sadly. "It was the Institute. I need to go back" Alec said glumly "No need to explain, I'm sure it's important" Magnus said "When?" Magnus asked "Are date that is" Magnus continued "I-Umm" Alec said going red in the cheeks "Tomorrow, 7 ish ?" Magnus said. "Yea- umm sure" Alec replied "You better get going now or some one else might get taken while your gone" Magnus said with a laugh. Alec laughed for the first time after what felt like years. Magnus led Alec to the door and let him out. As Magnus walked back towards the study he heard a knock at the door "Come in" Magnus shouted "Alexander did you forgot something" Magnus asked "This" Alec said as he walked towards Magnus grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. There was a soft moan from Magnus when Alec's lips smashed against his. Magnus's fingers found there way to Alec's hair. Alec could taste the coffee that they had both drank earlier and the hint of cinnamon Magnus had in his. Magnus could hear the rain softly hitting off of the windows outside.

After what seemed like hours they, The broke apart Magnus was dazed by what had just happened. "I'll see you tomorrow" Alec said walking out of the apartment. Just before Alec stepped down the first step he tripped over something and started to fall down the endless flight of stairs. As Alec started to fall Magnus closed the door over not wanting to make Alec feel worse then he will when he's finished falling.

* * *

As Alec got back to the institute he got a text from Magnus.

Meet me at Mine Tomorrow night at 7

Magnus

Alec smiled thinking about seeing Magnus the next day. Izzy saw Alec walk in and noticed that he was smiling. It made her so happy to see he big brother smile as it was something she saw so rarely, but hoped that would change now.

"How's Magnus?" Izzy said "How was magnus" Izzy said with a grin forming on her face. Alec went as red as a cherry after hearing the comment that Izzy had made.

"Nothing happened, we talked that was it." Alec said his cheeks fading to a light pink color.

"What did you two talk about?" Izzy asked

"Nothing much" Alec said "We're going out on a date tomorrow" Alec said under his breath while leaving the room. As soon as he had turned round Izzy was standing in front of him.

"Date" Izzy said almost as though she were confused. After a few seconds Izzy face had gone from slight confusion to full on Fangirl.

"A date, when, where, we have to find something for you to wear." Izzy said. Alec laughed at his sisters reaction.

"Izzy" Alec said putting his hands on her shoulders

"Calm down, it's tomorrow around 7 and I don't know where, Magnus is going to choose." Alec said with a laugh.

"Okay?" Alec said trying to get his sister to calm down.

"Okay" Izzy said.

"Isabelle" Maryse shouted from across the room. Izzy sighed and shock Alec's hands off of her shoulders.

"This isn't over." She said happily, walking over to Maryse. Alec chuckled and walked to his room.

* * *

Clary had been in the training room with Izzy for what felt like an hour before she could hear something going on in the main room.

"Where is she" Clary heard someone say, but not just anyone...

"Jace!" Clary shouted. Clary felt as though she couldn't breath, she stepped out into the hallway and saw Jace. He looked like hell heck he probably felt like hell but he didn't care because he had finally found his way back to her.

"Clary" Jace shouted as he ran towards her.

"Jace" Clary said running towards him. They embraced in a hug for what felt like mere seconds but was much longer.

"What happened are you ok, did Valentine hurt you?" Was all she had a chance to say before Jace kissed her. They parted after what felt like a few minutes but must have been shorter.

"I'm fine, but that doesn't matter right now." Jace said. He saw Alec coming towards.

"Jace" Alec said happily.

"Alec" Jace said giving Alec a quick hug.

"I have some new information about Valentine." He took a pause almost as though he was letting us prepare for what is about to be said.

"After Valentine and Jocelyn got married, Valentine was kidnapped by a greater demon." Jace said. Everyone gasped.

"The demon has been holding Valentine captive for the past nineteen years, and has been shape shifting and pretending to be Valentine since." Jace said bluntly.

"But why hold him captive, why not just kill him?" Clary asked.

"To be able to shape shit into valentine the demon had to keep him alive." Jace said.

"But that means, that Valentine he never changed into the monster he is today" Jocelyn said. Everyone went silent taking in what had just been said.

"We have to find him. We have to find my dad."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this 'filler' chapter. Please leave your thoughts, good or bad, in a review so i can see what to work on and what to write more of :)**

 **-RedPheonixWitch**


End file.
